Graduation: The Rest of Their Life
by Sugar Pink
Summary: One shot! Sequel to Grad: Her Memories of Him. After prom, it's exam times for Saku as she strives to get into Toudai, just like Li. During this time of studying, Saku questions herself on her feelings towards Li. Is all this work for him worth it?


**Sugar Pink:** Hey everyone! I'm back with a new one shot story! I was watching an anime called Shichinin no Nana and the certain episode I happen to be watching had a very...bittersweet feel to it. That, combined with some inspiration from Love Hina...and tah-dah! A new one shot. I thought about starting a fresh one-shot, but then, I felt an urge to write it as the sequel of **Graduation: Her Memories of Him** because in that first one-shot, most readers got an idea of how deep Sakura's feelings for Syaoran are. You can think of it as advertising, but _I suggest you read **Graduation: Her Memories of Him** before reading this one._ But if you didn't read that first, I think it's safe to say that this story can stand on its own and the plot is pretty understandable.

Otherwise, sit back, relax, and read on.

Remember to R/R!

* * *

**Graduation: The Rest of Their Life**

Walking through the school courtyard, I noticed the beautiful flowers in full bloom. The sweet smell signals the arrival of summer--also the end of my high school life. I shield my emerald green eyes from the strong rays of the May sun and scanned the courtyard for my group of friends.

I spotted some freshmen eating their lunches and laughing in a carefree manner. I sort of envy them; they have a lot of happy years waiting for them here in Seijuu High. I remember when I was a freshmen. I had thought that graduation will take forever to get here. My teachers assured me that I was wrong and four years can really pass by _that _fast. I had laughed my head off and said four years is a long time. Now I know that my teachers were the ones correct.

I feel my heart leap as my eyes caught sight of someone sitting on a bench, with an open textbook on his lap. His bright amber eyes completely focused on textbook, his attention deeply concentrated on the laws of physics. He has a look of frustration on his handsome face, and right away I knew there was something in that textbook that is confusing him. I continue to observe him, his chestnut brown hair wavering slightly in the mild breeze, until I notice a look of relief crossing his face. I saw him sigh out a breath of relief and closed the textbook, only to take out another one to read.

Syaoran Li.

The boy who had caught my attention since first year.

The boy who had dated my best friend Senika and fell into the hole of heartache when she broke up with him.

The boy who I had worked so hard to get over, only to fall back in love with him again.

The boy who had broke my heart without knowing so.

The boy who I probably never confess my true feelings to, even though I want to.

The boy who now I try to accept as a friend.

I tore my attention from Syaoran and continue to scan the crowd of students. I finally spotted my friends under a cherry blossom tree. With my bag over my shoulders, I jogged up to them, taking a seat next to Senika.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted with usual trademark smile.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Senika grinned. "How's your studying going?"

"I'm pretty confident about everything except for Mathematics." I winced at the sound of that awful word.

"Our University entrance exams are coming up soon! There's only a month of school left! Which University did you sign up for?" Tomoyo asked me.

"I signed up for University of Tomoeda, Reishi University and...Toudai." I replied.

"You signed up for the exams at Toudai!" Tomoyo gasped at me.

"Yeah, I did."

"Me too!" she squealed.

"Me three!" Senika added. "But I doubt I'll make it into Toudai...maybe University of Tomoeda will be good enough for me."

"Senika-chan, don't say that! You have the best grades out of all of us here! If any one of us is getting into Toudai, it's you!" Tomoyo said enthusiastically.

"Thanks," Senika smiled. "I've always wanted to go to Toudai...but the entrance exams are going to be brutal!"

"I heard that if we receive an average of 95 or higher on the final exams in high school, then we can enter any University of our choice without taking the University's entrance exams." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, that's what Terada-sensei told us, but really, I'll be happy to get an average of 75 on all my finals. 95 seems too impossible...especially if it's the average for _all_ my courses...and that includes math." I sighed.

"Maybe the Toudai entrance exam will be easier than getting a 95 average on all the finals." Senika sighed.

"But you never know...some smart people might actually get 95 on their finals. Like Eriol and Syaoran." Tomoyo commented.

I shifted uneasily at the mention of his name.

"I won't be surprised if Syaoran got at 96 on his finals...or if he passes the entrance exams at first try. He works really hard." Senika added. Tomoyo shot her a look. "And Eriol too." Senika added with a laugh.

It's kind of weird to see her talk about her ex-boyfriend with no uneasiness at all, while I'm the one who is fighting down the urge to blush.

"Anyways, I think we should all get back to class." I said. As if on cue, the bell rang.

**

* * *

**

"Class, I hope you have all put your names on the sign up list for the Universities you all want to attend. As you all know, this is a very important procedure. If your name is not on this list then the University will not have an entrance exam spot reserve for you. You have the rest of this week to put your names on the list for which University entrance exams you want to right. Remember, you can sign up for more than one." Terada-sensei told our class in a serious voice.

I glanced back down at my Japanese textbook. Japanese is my first final. I'm counting on it to pull up the average of my finals. Maybe I can get a 95 average and be omitted from the Toudai entrance exam...but very slight chance.

"Also," Terada-sensei continued, "I want to introduce a new student to our class."

At this moment, our class erupted in whispers and gasps.

"A new student?"

"At this time of the year?"

"But there is only one more month of school left!"

"Now, now, class, settle down. Yes, I'm aware of the fact that high school is ending soon, but this student is special. She is from Hong Kong, China, and she has already finished her high school curriculum, since school in Hong Kong let out for summer vacation earlier than in Japan."

"Aww...that's not fair!" someone groaned in the back of the room.

Terada-sensei grinned at that remark. "That's too bad. As I was saying, the reason she is here at this time of the year is because she wants to sign up for Toudai University, and back in Hong Kong, the sign up for Toudai is not available. Class, please welcome Meiling Rae."

At this point, a girl about my age walked into the room. She has waist-length ebony hair and bright ruby red eyes. She has a special grace on her face and she is very elegant and poised. Her expression is serious, yet it holds an unique charm that makes her beautiful. She looks like someone who doesn't like to talk much, yet has a lot of interesting stories to share. She is wearing the usual school uniform, a simple outfit consisting of a white shirt, red tie and red knee-length skirt.

The majority of the male population in our class can't seem to take their eye off her. Out of curiosity, I glanced at Syaoran. He is sitting still, in his usual position, his arms crossed over his chest. But there was a faint look of curiosity on his features, and I can tell he was observing the new girl also, only he's not showing his behaviour like the rest of the boys.

"Hi, I'm Meiling, and I'm from Hong Kong. I'm really glad to be in your class, even if it's for a short time." she said, and a polite smile found its way on her lips.

"Meiling, you maybe take a seat behing Sakura, at the back." Terada-sensei said.

Meiling came over and took her seat, the only empty seat in the room, behind me. The class went back to their usual chatters and studying, but I turned around to make a conversation with the new girl.

"Hi, I'm Sakura." I said with a friendly smile. Meiling has already open up her Japanese book and is reading from it.

"Hi, I'm Meiling." she offered a polite smile back at me.

"Are you going to write the finals here in Japan too?" I asked.

"Oh, no, I've already written all my finals back in Hong Kong. Well, all except for one final, and that's Japanese. I thought I'll write it here instead."

"Oh, you're just in time then! The Japanese final is the first final everyone writes. It's next week. Then we have Chemistry, Math, Physics, Biology, and Astronomy finals." I informed her.

"Oh, I already wrote my Chemistry, Math, Physics and Biology finals in Hong Kong. I didn't get a chance to take Astronomy though, since the school curriculum back there didn't offer it. I wrote a Mandarin final instead." she told me.

"Meiling, this is the sign up sheet for all the Universities we have available here. You have the rest of this week to consider which one you want to apply for. Keep in mind that if you get an average of 95 of all your high school finals combine, you will be omitted from the entrance exam of any University." Tereda-sensei said, placing the lists on Meiling's desk.

"Including Toudai's entrance exam?"

"Including Toudai's."

Meiling beamed and picked up a pencil and scribbled down her name under two Universities, one of them, of course, being Toudai.

"Meiling, what did you get on your finals back in Hong Kong? That is, if you don't mind me asking." I added quickly.

"Oh, that's okay, I don't mind. Here, I'll show you the marks for my finals."

I gently took the piece of paper from Meiling and scanned through it. I gasped.

**Meiling Rae**

**Zhizhou High**

**Course**

Biology 96

Chemistry 96

Mandarin 98

Mathematics 97

Physics 97

Japanese -----

"Wow..." I gasped. "You're really...brilliant!" I said, and I feel a lost of words.

"Oh my gosh, is that your marks for finals?" Tomoyo gasped, peeking at Meiling's report card over my shoulder.

"Yeah, it is." Meiling said. I can tell that she is embarrassed to have this much attention.

I knew that from that day on, we will be great friends, even though Meiling's days here are Seijuu High are short.

**

* * *

**

"Meiling-chan, we're going for ice-cream! Do you want to come?" Senika asked. I noticed that Meiling cast a glance uneasily across the room...over at Syaoran's direction. At that exact moment, he looked up. I swore their eyes met.

"Um, no, thanks. I have plans after school today. Maybe another time." Meiling declined politely.

Thus, I went for ice-cream with Tomoyo and Senika. However, all through our ice-cream session, I have a feeling that Meiling's plans included Syaoran.

But how?

She only came today.

She didn't speak to anyone but the few of us.

But what is this gut instinct telling me that there is more than meets the eye between those two?

I couldn't keep my mind happy. I couldn't help but feel more curious by the second.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked me. "You haven't spoken a word."

"I'm okay." I smiled in reassurance. "But I think I should be getting home. Touya is going to have a fit if I don't."

"Okay..." Senika said, but her eyes show doubt if she should let me out on my own or on.

"Really, I'm fine. See you later, guys." I picked up my bag, paid for my ice-cream, and left. On the way home, I deliberately took the long way just so I can pass by Penguin Park. It was early, and I had made up that lie about Touya having a fit. I just wanted to spend some time on my own, sitting on one of the thickest branches of my favourite cherry blossom tree.

After I finished climbing, I leaned my back against the trunk. I needed time to think.

Four years. Four whole years. And I can't get over him. I remember in third year I had thought I finally got over him when he and Senika started dating. But I realized that I haven't got over him at all. That old feeling came rushing back when he and Senika broke up. I remember he was upset and hurt from the break up. I remember that I had felt hurt just because he felt hurt.

**Flashback**

"_Sakura...does Senika have a new boyfriend?" he asked. There were traces of sadness and hopefulness in his amber eyes. I felt my heart beat faster and I felt tears sting my eyes. However, I blinked them away. Here I am, talking to the boy of my dreams about his old feelings for his ex-girlfriend, who in turn, happens to be my best friend. Not an easy conversation._

"_Um, no, I don't think so."_

"_I...never mind." he sighed, then smiled. "I'll see you later, Sakura."_

**End of flashback**

I felt my eyes water, but, again, I blinked them away again.

_I have to get over him._

_High school is going to be over soon._

_I'll never see him again._

_We're going separate ways._

Then a little voice in my head says..._that's not true...what if you two end up in the same University? You know he's going to make it to Toudai...the question is...will you?_

"I never thought I'll see you until high school is over." I heard a familiar voice said. I sat upright. It was Syaoran's voice from below. I peered through the cherry blossoms on the branches and my eyes caught sight of Syaoran...and Meiling!

"Yeah, well...you know why I'm here. The Toudai sign up wasn't available in Hong Kong." Meiling shrugged.

"...Is that all you came to Japan for?" Syaoran asked her.

"Yes." was her absolute and clear answer. "What else did you think I came here for?"

"I don't know." he mumbled under his breath. Then he glanced up sharply at her. "You're right. You only came here for the Toudai sign up. That's all you came here for, because that's all you care about. School and grades is all you've ever cared about."

"Where's the harm in that?" was her calm reply.

"There are other things in life more important and more meaningful than just school and grades and Universities, Meiling."

At this point of the conversation, I really don't want to listen anymore. I know eavesdropping is wrong, and I don't want to do the wrong thing, since it's against my morals. However, I can't just leave now...because once I climbed down this tree, they will see me.

_There's no choice...I must stay up here_. _They won't see me_.

"Meiling, do you know why I signed up for Toudai?" Syaoran asked gently.

"I don't want to hear it! Why you signed up for Toudai is none of my business!"

"It is! You are the reason why I--"

"Syaoran! Don't be so immature!" she said, frustration clearly in her voice.

I was shocked. Someone calling _Syaoran_ immature! He is one of most serious people I've ever met!

"It's been four years already...it's time to move on." Meiling said softly. "I _do_ know the reason why you want to go to Toudai. But that shouldn't be your reason. Going to Toudai should be something for _yourself_, something you want to do because you believe it will be beneficial to _you_ later on in life. It shouldn't be because of _me_!"

"But, Meiling, don't you remember this?" Syaoran said. He held up a box. When he opened it, it revealed an elegant, silver pen.

"I've said no the first time. And I'm sorry...but I'll have to say no again." Meiling said. With that, she turned around and walked away. "Good luck on your finals, Syaoran."

I felt shock and confusion ran over me as I sat up there in that tree. What just happened.

"Chirrrrpppp!" I turned sharply to see a mother bird, chirping angrily at me. I glanced over, and noticed that I'm a bit too close to her eggs and nest.

"Okay, okay, I'll move." I said to the mother bird.

"Chirrrrppppppp!" the bird squawked angrily at me once more. I shuffled backwards more, until...I can shuffle no more.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I hear my own piercing voice shriek as I plunged downwards, giving into gravity's pull.

Luckily, I landed in a soft, grassy spot.

"Ow..." I winced. Suddenly, I gasped. I forgot all about Syaoran being there.

"Sakura? What are you doing? Have you been up there all along?" I heard his voice rising in anger with every question.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to listen! But I was up there before you came along and I just couldn't climb down in the middle of your conversation and--" I paused as I took notice of the anger in his amber eyes. I sighed.

"I'm just really, sorry. I didn't mean to. Okay?" I said in a dejected voice. I started to walk away, before he notices the tears threatening to fall.

"Wait! Sakura." Syaoran called. I quickly blinked the burning tears away and turned around again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been mad with you. It wasn't your fault. Gomen." he apologized, his eyes showing the purest sincerity.

"That's okay." I smiled back.

"Do you have time? Want to sit down and let me vent?" he gave me a small sad smile, and I just couldn't say no to him. I couldn't say no with anyone who flashes me a sad smile. So I sat down on the green grass next to him and got ready to listen to whatever he has to say.

Syaoran took a deep breath and stared into the sky. "I've grown up with her back in Hong Kong."

I knew right away he meant Meiling. _So that's how she knows him on her first day here..._

"She was my neighbour back when I was in Hong Kong. We grew up together, played together, and knew each other very well. I don't think there was single childhood memory of mine that didn't involve her."

He paused to lie down on the grass, using his hand to prop his head up as he continue to stare at the brilliant azure sky. I noticed that shy smile on his face. The one he always has on when he talks about a girl he really likes.

"We went to school together too. She's always very smart and she was always in Honours classes. She excels in everything she do. She was...flawless. She has intelligence, she works hard, she's artistic, she's supportive, she's a great friend and she's very involved with community volunteer work. For some reason, I didn't want to look stupid in front of Meiling. The reason I worked so hard and got such good grades was because of Meiling. I knew she has high expectations of herself, and it wouldn't be surprising if she has high expectations of other people as well. I wanted to be just intelligent as she is...I wanted to make her proud of me. I care what she thinks of me because she is special. On my thirteenth birthday she baked me a cake. It was then that I knew I had fallen in love with the girl I grew up with."

I felt my heart tightened in my chest. _Syaoran loves Meiling...ever since they were thirteen..._

I cast my eyes down as I continued to listen. I realized it took a lot of courage to listen. It took a lot of courage not to cry as I listen to him talk about someone else he loves...someone else that is not me. But nonetheless, I have to be brave and sit through this...because he is my friend...and that is probably all he ever will be. I mustn't lose that.

"That's very sweet." I managed a genuine smile at him. He turned his head to look back at me.

"I suppose. But then, my family wanted to move to Japan because they want me and my sisters to further our education. It was very heartbreaking to leave Hong Kong."

"It must be..."

"Meiling and I always had this dream when we were young. Back when we were just six years old. We always talked about how one day we will make it into Toudai University together and study together and excel together. We planned to go to the same high school too. But that became impossible because I had to move. I had a feeling I probably wouldn't see her again until high school is finished. So before I left...I told her that I love her."

At this point, my head snapped up and looked at Syaoran in surprise. "You confessed to her?"

He didn't seem like the type who will confess to a girl so openly. Senika told me that he had only hinted his feelings towards her.

"Yeah...I told her bluntly how I felt."

"And..?"

"And she didn't feel the same."

I was silent. Why would she reject someone like Syaoran who is so caring, sweet, smart, and not to mention, cute? Meiling must have high expectations of guys.

"Oh..." was all I can say.

"In fact, I think I kind of scared her away for a while. She told me wanted to focus on her school marks and make it into a decent high school. So I told her, we'll both part ways for our high school education...but we will meet up again in Toudai after high school is over. She said we will definitely see each other again in Toudai. That gave me the hope and confidence that I will see her again. Before I left, I gave her a gift."

He took out the pen he showed Meiling earlier. It was the prettiest pen I had ever seen.

"This is our promise pen. We made a promise that we will use it together once we've made it into Toudai. That's why I have been studying so hard for the past few weeks...actually...for most of my high school years. It's because I wanted to make it into Toudai, and be with Meiling. But there had been times where my hopes of ever seeing her waned. Sometimes...I thought maybe she had forgotten who I am. Sometimes I had thought I should move on with my life. That's why I dated other girls. And I really did thought my feelings for Meiling were gone...especially when I was going out with Senika...but our break up reminded me of Meiling...and...she came back to haunt me again."

"I'm sure Meiling-chan will one day realize that you are a great guy and she'll return your feelings, Syaoran-kun." I said, hoping my voice didn't sound too depressed.

"She won't. I grew up with her, Sakura. I know her. Once she made up her mind, she wouldn't change it. Maybe...maybe I should just...give up...give up on Meiling...and Toudai." his voice came out broken heartedly.

"Don't say that!" I snapped. He looked up at me in surprise. It was the first time in the entire conversation that I had raised my voice. I took in a deep breath as I continued to say more.

"You...you shouldn't give up, Syaoran. You have a bright future waiting for you in Toudai, with or without Meiling-chan. If you give up now, you will lose all hope with Meiling...but if you continue to strive, you will at least be with her...even if it's as friends. I mean...you are much more capable of getting into Toudai than I am...yet...I've never given up."

At this point, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't keep the tears back any longer. I felt one rolling slowly down my right cheek.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked me worriedly as he noticed that tear. I didn't bother to say something like "oh, I'm fine...don't worry, I'm okay" like I usually do if someone catches me crying. Instead I went on.

"I've love someone too. I have love the same person possibly since first year, yet he don't know. I see him sometimes with other girls and I see him getting upset when he suffers a break up. I wanted to tell him that I love him and I wanted to tell him so much that it hurts me to see him get hurt. I wanted to tell him that I will always be here for him even though I'm just a friend, and I wanted to dance with him so much during prom. But most of all, I want make it into Toudai...because I know he will be there too. The reason I work so hard is because I want to get into Toudai, just like him. I know it's a very close to zero chance that he will see me as more than a friend, and I know my chances of getting into Toudai are slim. But I never gave up because no matter how slight the chances are, **_the chances are still there_**."

I used the sleeve of my uniform to wipe away my tears. Syaoran gently handed me a tissue.

"Thanks," I tried to smile at him as I took the tissue.

"If you care about him so much...why don't you tell him?" he asked me.

"Because...just when I was about to confess...I found out he loves someone else. But what can I do? I have already signed up for the Toudai entrance exam. There is no turning back. All I can do now is to keep going forward and hope for the best."

Now it was his turn to be silent.

"I'm sorry you have to go through the same horrible feelings I'm going through." he said. "But, you're right. I won't give up. We'll _both_ make it into Toudai together and we'll both be with the person we love. Okay?" he offered me the sweetest and most sincere smile I had ever seen in my life.

But I know that we both can't be with the person we really love. Because if he loves Meiling, and I love him. If his dream of being with the person he really loves comes true...then mines wouldn't. However, I returned the sweet gesture and smiled back.

"Okay."

**A week after final exams...**

"Sakura! Come to the gym! They are handing out the results for the final exams!"

That was the first and only thing Tomoyo said to me before she dragged me to the gymnasium. The place was packed with senior students, all waiting for their names to be called.

"Sakura Kinomoto!" was the first thing I heard when Tomoyo banged the gym doors opened.

"Hai!" I yelled over the senior students population. I noticed the principal was waving a piece of paper at me from the front stage. My exams results! I hurriedly pushed through the crowd and made my way towards the principal.

"Good job, Sakura. A very decent mark." he smiled at me. I smiled nervously back at I glanced down at my transcript.

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**Seijuu High**

**Course**

Astronomy 87

Biology 89

Chemistry 80

Japanese 100

Math 70

Physics 78

Total average: 84

I realized right away that my average is way too low to be omitted for entrance exams. However, I felt a rush of joy filling my heart anyways. I can't imagine that I had achieved such a decent average! 84 was a mark I had always been proud of...and I had managed to achieved a math mark that is not in the 60's. And I had got 100 for the Japanese final! I had written a flawless Japanese final! Overall...I guess I'm okay with my mark.

"What did you get?" Tomoyo rushed up to ask me.

"My average is 84!" I said happily.

"That's great!" Tomoyo beamed. She peered over at my paper. "You got over the 60's for math!"

"What did you get?"

"My average is 85!"

"Mines is 95!" Senika joined in, popping up from behind my back.

"Oh my gosh! You got omitted from the university entrance exams!" Tomoyo and I both screamed happily. The three of us gathered in a huge group hug.

"Now, we are proud to announce the top two students with the highest scores for final exams in Seijuu High." the principal said. We all fell silent as we waited for the announcement.

"They are Syaoran Li and Meiling Rae, with an average of 97 each!"

The whole auditorium exploded with applause and cheers.

**A few weeks later, at the graduation ceremony**

I clutched my graduation certificate in my hand and adjusted the square cap on my head with the other hand. It's finally time to graduate, and the adjourning of the ceremony proved so. Everyone was busy taking pictures and saying final goodbyes.

Tomorrow will be the first day of summer vacation. After that, we won't be returning to Seijuu High like we usually did. Nope. Instead of returning to Seijuu High after the summer, some of us are going to Tomoeda University. And some of us are going to Reishi University. Also, some of us are going to find work and not go to University. And also, some of us are going to...Toudai. Yes, the graduating class are all branching our separate ways.

"Hey, Sakura." a familiar voice called. I turned around, although I know who it was without turning around. Meiling.

"Hey," I grinned back.

"You look so grown up!" Meiling laughed, her beautiful ruby eyes glowing.

"You too!" I laughed. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Syaoran. "How are you and Syaoran doing?"

"We're...I'm not sure actually." was her reply.

"He loves you." I stated.

"I know...but...I'm not sure if I love him."

"Not sure?"

"Well, I get a very...special and sweet feeling when I'm around him. He makes me feel like my heart flutters. But...I'm not sure if it's really love. I'm not sure I know Syaoran well enough to love him."

"But you've grown up with him! You've known him all your life!" I said shocked.

"I wasn't there when he went through the most changing stage in life during high school and puberty. I wasn't there to watch him develop into the person he is today. I felt out of touch with him when I saw him again...yet the feeling I have felt for him is still there. It's weird...I know I have more than friends feelings for him...but is that really love? How can I love someone I don't know that well?"

"Perhaps you should try things out...having more than friends feelings for him is a good start...love takes time to develop...are you willing to give it that time?" I asked.

"I suppose...the two of us have decided to take things slowly...and start as friends for now...and...we'll see how it works out in the future." she said with a slight blush on cheeks.

"Hey!" Syaoran grinned as he came over.

"Hi." Meiling and I replied.

"So, are you guys going to Toudai after summer?" I asked. It was a silly question. Of course they were.

"Nope." Syaoran said, with a big smile on his face. I was shocked.

"What? But you two were omitted from the entrance exam! You guys made it!"

"We are going to Toudai...in a way." Meiling smiled. I gave her a confused look.

"We signed up for this student exchange study for first year Toudai students last week. It's a program where you go to another posh-and-hard University in another country and study there for about two years. After that, you come back to Toudai to study for another year, then you'll be finished your degree. It's a good program, because it only involves three years of schooling, whereas other students who didn't join that program requires five years." Syaoran explained.

"We wrote a Toudai Excel exam in order for us to be accepted into that program. We got our results yesterday, and we both made it." Meiling said excitedly.

"So, after the summer, the two of us will be spending two years in University of Hong Kong...back in the place where we grew up." Syaoran added. "We'll be back in Japan in two years, Sakura. We'll miss you."

"Yeah...I'll miss you two, too." I said, feeling mix emotions rushing through me.

"How about you? What are your plans after summer?" Meiling asked me.

"I wrote the Toudai entrance exam, and I passed. So I guess I'll be seeing the two of you in Toudai in two years." I grinned.

"Hey, that's great!" Syaoran exclaimed. Suddenly, Meiling's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi, mother. What? Yes, I'll be in Hong Kong after summer vacation is over. Oh really? Is it a boy or a girl? Wait, hold on, I can't hear you over the noise." Meiling said. She turned back to Syaoran and me.

"Syaoran, your sister gave birth today!" she squealed excitedly. Syaoran's eyes widen.

"No way!"

"Yes, way! I'm going outside, I can't hear with the noise in here. I'll be back." Meiling turned and walked towards the door while Syaoran stayed behind with me.

"So...are you happy? You get to be in Toudai with the person you love. And I guess I do too...in a way..." he smiled. "I know Meiling said she wants to start over as friends for now and see how things work out in the future...but I have a feeling that you were right that day by the lake, Sakura. One day, she might realize what a great guy I am and return my feelings."

At this point, I realized something. Perhaps I didn't love Syaoran Li as much as I thought I did. Meiling and him grew up together, and knew each other inside out. Yet, even she doubts that her feelings for Syaoran is true love. What about me? I have only known Syaoran Li for four years, and during those four years, we were never that close as friends. I have no idea what field of career he wants to get into. I have no idea what his hobbies are, besides soccer. I have no idea what his inner personality is like when he is with his friends. I have never hung out with him the way I had hung out with my close friends. I have no idea what he does during weekends. I have no idea how he behaves at home towards his family.

There is so much about him that I do not know.

Sure, I know he is a nice person. Sure, I know he is good at math. Sure, I know some of his personal problems. Sure, we talked a lot sometimes. But other than the typical knowledge, I have no in depth idea how he is like.

Is it possible that all these years, I had been over-dramatic about my feelings towards him? Is it possible that I did not love him? Is it possible that all I felt towards him was an infatuation from afar?

I know there are several girls who claim they fell in love with some guy over the Internet and emails. I think that is stupid. How can you fall in love with someone you don't know?

But that is exactly what I'm doing. How can I love Syaoran Li if there is so much about him I don't know about? Is it really love?

And for the first time, I'm not so sure about my "love" for Syaoran Li. I mean, sure, my feelings for him were strong. Very strong. Strong enough to make me feel pain and hurt when he's with someone else. Strong enough to make me cry. But is that love? I'm not sure. Maybe it's not.

Or maybe it is.

"I'm not so sure if I got my wish about being with the person I love." I smiled. "But I got my wish of getting into Toudai."

"That's still great."

"Yeah, it is. You won't forget me after graduation, will you?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course not. How can I ever?" he gave me one of his sweet smiles again. I feel like melting.

"Two years later, I'll call you. When you're done with your program in Hong Kong, I'll call you...just to see how you're doing." I promised.

"I'll be waiting for that call."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. Meiling and I decided to spend our summer there too."

"I hope you have a good flight."

"Thanks. Well, I'm going outside to find Meiling...and see if my sister gave birth to a baby boy or girl." he grinned excitedly.

I felt my heart break into a million pieces. He's going away. He's going to Hong Kong. I'll probably never see him again, or if I do, he'll be happily together with Meiling. It'll never be me. And it hurts to know that. I still question myself...is it really love? It sure feels like it is. But is it possible to love someone I know so little about? It sounds absurd to love someone I know so little about. But on the other hand, if I don't love him, why does it feel like I do?

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye! I'll be waiting for your call two years from now!"

And those were the last words he said to me before we went our separate ways.

**Two years later**

I yawned as I woke up from my nap. My eyes widen as I realized that I had been sleeping on my math textbook, with half my questions unfinished.

"Oh my gosh!" I glanced at the time. It says 10:30PM. "Ahh! I fell asleep! How am I going to pass that exam tomorrow!" I screamed.

Some things never change. Just like my relationship with math. It's still as ugly as ever in Toudai. Apparently, math is ugly everywhere, since it's universal.

**The next day**

"I'M DONE THAT EXAM!" I cheered as I walked out of the exam room. And I had felt pretty confident that I did okay.

I strolled out of the Toudai building, feeling happy that I had finally finished my exams. Two years went by pretty quickly, and already my second year at Toudai was finished. As I wandered home, I walked pass Seijju High, my old high school.

I saw a picture of my graduating class, hung proudly near the door of the school, along with previous years graduating classes. Among the picture, I spotted myself. I spotted Tomoyo. I spotted Senika. I spotted Eriol, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika.

Then I spotted Syaoran. Suddenly, a rush of warmth surge through me. I don't know why. It's been two years already...yet, every time I think of him, I--

Oh my gosh! It's been two years already!

"_Bye! I'll be waiting for your call two years from now!"_

Those were the last words he said to be before we went our separate ways.

**That night**

"I'm done!" I said, and bolted from my chair.

"It's your night to do the dishes!" Touya yelled after me.

"I'll do it later!" I replied back as I dash into my room. I grab my old high school phone book in the section where I had recorded everyone's cell phone numbers. I picked up my phone and began to dial.

**At Tomoeda airport**

"I see it!" a young man at the age of 19 with chestnut brown hair and brilliant amber eyes yelled to himself as he dashed for the conveyor belt at the airport, grabbing his luggage from it.

He gently set his bag on the floor and opened his bag to check his belongings. Clothes, check. Books, check. Albums, check.

His eyes fell on an expensive case and his expression saddened slightly. He opened the box to unveil two unique silver pens laying there.

"Meiling..." he muttered to himself, a hint of sadness in his voice. He took the case along with the pens out and zipped up his bag. He walked over to the nearest garbage can and glanced down. He took a deep breath, as if he's debating with himself in an internal war.

"Hey, son, are you going to chuck away anything? I have to do my job, you know?" a middle-aged janitor asked him impatiently, with all the tools ready to empty the garbage can.

The chestnut-haired young man sighed, then smiled. "Yeah. I'm going to throw this away."

With that, he dropped the pens into the garbage can and walked away.

Suddenly, he remembered that he was suppose to call his mother when he landed, and he had failed to do so. Quickly, he grabbed his cell phone and turned it on. Just as he did so, the familiar ring tone of the cell phone he had been using for the past four years reached his ears.

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I please speak to Syaoran Li?" a sweet feminine voice that sounded very familiar said on the other line.

"Yup, speaking. Who is this?"

"I'm Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. Do you remember me?" the girl on the other line replied, her voice carrying a soft and relaxing laugh.

Born with such a memorable and melodious laugh, how can Syaoran not remember her?

**_the end_**

* * *

**Sugar Pink:** AND THAT'S IT! THE ENDING! Oh my gosh, I hope I didn't make it too long!

I didn't specify what happened between Syaoran and Meiling during the two years while they were in Hong Kong. But something happened that tore them apart, and it obviously broke Syaoran's heart, but as he returned to Tomoeda, he is ready to move on. The pens represented Syaoran's love for her, and the dream he has to go to Toudai with her. The throwing away of the pens represents how he is ready to move on and face the fact that he must live his life and continue his studies in Toudai, Japan without Meiling.

What happened to Meiling? I'll leave that to your imagination.

What will happen to Sakura and Syaoran? Does he really remember her? I'll leave that to your imagination too.

I'm sorry if the ending sucked or if it seems rushed.

I hope you all enjoyed it! Remember to R/R! Give me suggestions! I'm always welcome to any new ideas!


End file.
